


ferme les yeux

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Yes it Is, implied schizophrenia, is this a rant fic?, metaphorical demons, sort of, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: Kaname stood over the large corpse of the dying dragon, the poisoned sword still steaming with thick, dragon blood hanging loosely in his left hand.





	

Kaname stood over the large corpse of the dying dragon, the poisoned sword still steaming with thick, dragon blood hanging loosely in his left hand. There was a slight tremor to him as he stared out across what seemed like miles of golden brown scales, littered with broken arrows and swords from men killed by the beast and stained with the same rancid black blood that painted Kaname as well. It seemed to be seeping from between the scales, gushing from old wounds that seemed to simply open up again once the monster lay dying.

A broken whimper escaped his lips as his unseeing eyes continued to roam the field of glistening shells of gold. About him the sea of summer green grass that stood a foot taller than his head now covered the ground as heavy black ashes that nearly reached his boot clad ankles. 

The sword fell from his hands, sending up a flutter of ashes enough to choke Kaname up if the tears clogging his throat weren't already doing the job well enough. His knees quickly followed the blade and soon the boy was surrounded in a cloud of the ashes as if it were a mist. The blood of the dragon lay still until he disrupted it, small ripples flowing through it as if it were a quiet pond while soaking through his threadbare pants and dying his skin with its color. The blood refused to sink into the ground, stinking up the air as if it knew its mother had died an irregular death. It taunted him, tainted him, told him again and again that this was his fault. He shouldn't have done that. 

"Kaname?" A nervous voice called out from where the grasses still stood as tall and proudly as trees. Perhaps not nervous, rather concerned, Kaname reasoned with himself as his mind seemed to drift from his body, the tears that poured from his eyes seeming more like a dream or a memory than something that was actually happening. A shuddering breath left his lips as another soft sob escaped him. The grasses rustled as the owner of the voice rushed from the sea of greens.

Soon Kaname was engulfed in a warm set of arms, hot breath hitting his neck in a way reminiscent of the fire that the dragon had sneezed from its mouth not minutes before. Still, the boy found himself relaxing into the heavy set of arms, his breath eventually evening out as the pounding heartbeat of the other beat at his back. 

"You'll be okay, Kaname," Daichi whispered into his soft locks of hair, a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back as he held the boy even closer to him. Kaname could feel his eyes glued on him, not even bothering to look towards the giant beast or recognize the thick blood that the two of them knelt in.

"Daichi," Kaname choked through the heavy onset of tears. His grip tightened against Daichi's biceps for a moment more before he extracted his head from the other boy's chest, his face thoroughly covered in snot and salty tears. He blinked once, twice, three times before looking around the two of them. There was no dragon, no blood, no fields of grasses rising above his head. Instead he was in his room—their room—on his bed—their bed—with Daichi's comforting arms wrapped around him and feeling more like a home than Kaname had ever known. He whispered as he allowed himself to fall back into Daichi's chest, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Daichi hummed, slowly pulling the two of them down onto the freshly made bed, ignoring the daylight that streamed persistently through the windows in favor of closing his eyes. He craned his neck down ever so slightly to leave a kiss on the crown of Kaname's head, holding him even tighter once he felt the unsteady heartbeat of his lover punching into his chest. "It's not your fault, Kaname. It isn't."

Then why does it keep happening? Why does it feel like it is? Why can't I stop it? Instead of opening his mouth, however, Kaname merely nodded against Daichi's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> my relationship with scizophrenia is a bit different than this, but i have had some hella funky episodes that, looking back on them, make me think 'dam,,,what' and this happens to be sort of a remix of one? featuring a character that i love plus daichi. he's there too. bc ye
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr at LiterallyAViking!


End file.
